


Kiss Me Quick

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, with a very small side of near smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having and learning how to keep are two different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

Having a full time job with a 24/7 gig piled on top of it didn’t  leave a guy much time to enjoy his social life. Not that Barry had much of a social life to begin with. Sometimes he would start to reminisce fondly of the days before he became the Flash, but all he could summon up were long nights with his murder board in his office or at home with HGTV.  After spending all day doing the real work of a CSI, the dozen of mystery shows held little appeal. 

Nowadays though, he does have an awesome boyfriend. It pays to date someone who knows intimately how insanely busy a life he leads. It doesn’t hurt that Cisco was kind of a workaholic in his own right. 

“It’s cool,” he’d say when Barry would apologize for having to zip off before a date even got started. “I haven’t even changed yet. Still working the kinks out on that new heat shielding.” 

So that was nice. Nice to know he wasn’t leaving someone in front of a cooling dinner and boiling resentment. Nice that when he was done saving the world, he could find Cisco still at the labs, tinkering. 

“Figured I’d wait since you were headed back here anyway,” he would say with a smile, then toss his bag at Barry. “Take me home?” 

Barry didn’t mind usurping public transit on that score. Even if Cisco left smears of industrial lubrication behind on Barry’s civvies. Especially because Barry got paid in leisurely makeout sessions on Cisco’s infamously comfortable couch.  The couch that had lured Barry into sitting too close and taking a few liberties the first time around.  

“Staying?” Cisco would throw over his shoulder as if the answer didn’t matter one way or another. 

“Yeah.” 

Always if he could. Joe had remarked casually on his absences, but there was Wally now to distract him and a general sense of not pushing that Barry had always appreciated.  Barry had quietly migrated a few things to Cisco’s place. It was such a dense mess that he wasn’t sure Cisco had even registered the addition of a change of clothes, a spare phone charger and deodorant.  

“Pancakes for breakfast?”  Cisco asked, pulling his t-shirt up over his head. 

When he got home, Cisco would shed layers. The apartment was always helliciously warm.  Apparently Cisco ‘ran cold’ and required tropical conditions when in his own plot. So away went the long long sleeves and button downs. Barry basically gave up on anything approaching civilized dress after crossing the threshold, stripping down to his boxers in protest. 

“This is not a punishment,” Cisco would point out, dancing hands over Barry’s meta’d muscles. “This is my just reward for living at the correct temperature.” 

Cisco had good hands. Barry had studied them once while they watched some anime that he couldn’t follow. The nails were trim, not bitten. The fingertips were squarish and calloused. He had felt those callouses trailing over his back and shoulders, slight scratches that relaxed instead of stung. The palms were broad, capable. They carried a surprising strength. Though Cicso claimed no musical aptitude, Barry knew that he had taken piano lessons alongside his brother before Dante proved a savant. He could easily imagine a child Cisco dancing his fingers over the keys, making a mash of melodies and noise.

“What do you want to put on the television and ignore tonight?” Cisco asked, stretching invitingly over the couch. 

“You choose,” Barry crawled over him and they never got around to turning the thing on. 

Barry wishes he could say it was because they got down and dirty, but his day job called with a rush job and he had to put his clothes without getting farther than a few wet kisses. 

“It’s cool,” Cisco sat up, his t-shirt falling back down over his stomach. “I’ve got coding to do.” 

Which was...nice. Barry left, the scent of Cisco’s apartment clinging to his shirt and reminding him all night of where he could’ve been.  There were more nights like that. The screams of the innocent or the blood of the guilty taking him out of Cisco’s arms, most of the time before he’d even properly settled in. 

And Cisco didn’t complain, but he did start to drift. Nothing particular that Barry could put his finger on. Only a vagueness of commitment to plans, a lack of eye contact when Barry asked him to a movie or out to dinner. 

He was, eventually, going to lose him entirely. 

“You idiot,” Iris scolded over confessional cups of coffee. “You’re the fastest man alive. I think you can figure out how to squeeze in personal time with your...squeeze.” 

“Cisco more than most,” Caitlin butted in, voice sweetly innocent. 

Barry’s stomach plummeted. He forgot sometimes how Cisco ached for validation. It was something Barry saw reflected in himself, except he got it all the time now. From his boss at work, from Joe, from his father, and the whole damn city. He was a beloved hero, drowning in affirmation. Cisco was tireless and amazing and constantly living on the brink of exhaustion being on Team Flash. No one knew his name.  His parents were looking forward to him coming home or waiting for a phone call with chiding love.  

Barry had, apparently, fucked up.  The mystery now was how to unfuck the situation. 

“Could you hand me that?” Cisco reached and Barry provided, their fingers brushing and lingering. A line that was threatening to form between Cisco’s eyebrows faded away. 

Ah. Touch. Barry could do touch. Not everything had to be slow, lingering exploration. He could do maintenance level affection too. He decided to start the next day. At lunch, when he would normally eat a tuna sandwich in the sterile part of his lab, he took a minute to zip over to the labs. Cisco was talking to Caitlin about something, stopping mid-sentence when he saw Barry. 

“Everything okay?” he was already reaching for his keyboard, ready to jump into the middle of whatever needed doing. 

Barry kissed him, once long and lingering. Cisco pulled away wide eyed and stammering, eyes darting to Caitlan, who was hiding a laugh in her hand. 

“You look good in green,” Barry said softly, kissed him again and then disappeared.  His phone vibrated as soon as he was still enough to feel it. 

_  You okay?”  _

He was better than okay. He did his work in record time, saved six people in what would’ve been a messy five car pile up and finally sat down for dinner with Joe like he’d been promising for weeks. 

The next morning before he went to work, he zipped over to the bus station that Cisco always got off at even though it was a few extra blocks from the labs. He claimed it was because someone on the other line always smelled weird, but Barry thought he might like the walk to clear his head first thing. When Cisco got off, he had on his headphones, so Barry walked into his line of sight.

“What are you doing here?” Cisco blinked uncomprehending at him. 

Barry touched his cheek, ran a thumb over his cheekbone. 

“I like seeing you in daylight.” 

“Are you dying?” Cisco demanded. Barry laughed and stole another kiss before heading off to a crime scene. Even with brain matter and skull shrapnel sticking to his new shoes, he had to repress a desire to hum.

In the middle of the night, Barry slipped into Cisco’s apartment and found him slumped over his laptop. Barry picked him up and carried him to his bed. Cisco protested half-awake, but Barry ignored him in favor of slipping him under the blankets. He was about to climb in beside him when Caitlin’s voice spilled frantically into his ear. The kiss was meant to hit Cisco’s lips, but at top speed Barry missed and wound up with a mouthful of hair and regret. 

  
With a little more forethought this time, Barry picked up lunch for three and left Caitlin’s on her desk without explanation. Buried in what looked like a mechsuit of some kind, Cisco didn’t notice him for a full minute.  When he startled and nearly gave himself a concussion, Barry held out the hamburger in mute apology. “This is starting to get weird,” Cisco took the food and looked at him suspiciously. “Am _I_ dying? Cause it’s uncool for you to know and not me.” 

“I miss you,” Barry halved the fries and handed Cisco ketchup and mayo.  

“Oh,” Cisco blinked. “You know that we work together every day for hours, right?”

“Yeah, but...it’s not the same. I miss dating you. So. Here’s a date.” 

“Oh,” Cisco said again, this time a little smaller.  

“Yeah,” Barry leaned back. “I mean, I’ve got a hot genius boyfriend and I’m really not making the most of it.” 

“I go to sleep late,” Cisco turned his attention to mixing ketchup and mayo together on his burger wrapper. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Barry smiled.

“And you don’t need keys,” Cisco swallowed. “I’ve been thinking and I couldn’t figure out how to ask.” 

“Ask what?”  If Cisco broke up with him over Big Belly Burger, it was going to be really hard to enjoy their soggy fries ever again.  

“If you wanted to move in.” 

“Oh. Yeah...yes. Yes, please.” 

“Because I thought that then we could see each other at night-” Cisco stopped short. “You already agreed, didn’t you? Damnit. I had a speech.” 

  
“It was probably a good speech,” Barry said solemnly. “Were their quotes?” 

“Lord of the Rings, Labyrinth and a PowerPoint presentation with stick figures.” 

“Send me the PowerPoint. I like Powerpoints.” 

“Of course you do,” Cisco huffed and set down his food. “How long a break do you have?” 

“Like ten minutes more?” Barry said apologetically. 

“I can work with ten minutes.” 

Sliding to his knees, Cisco proved he had his own special speedster abilities. Licking his lips afterwards, Cisco climbed into Barry’s lap and finished himself off with the help of some very long, very detailed kisses and Barry’s hands on his ass. 

“Can I still do this after I move in?” 

“Give me mind melting orgasms? Yeah, that’s part of the rent dumbass.” 

  
“No, I mean...bring you lunch and kiss you at the bus stop?” 

  
“Am I dating a closet romantic?” Cisco sat back a little searching Barry’s face. 

“Little bit?” Barry tried to look adorable. “Is it working?” 

“I just blew you in my lab. My formerly very clean, very non-sex perfumed lab. Which I will now have to work hard to forget every time I’m supposed to be concentrating on something boring. Yeah. I think it worked.” 

“Awesome.” 

It turned out that the art of kissing at top speed was knowing when to slow down. But Barry thought he might’ve known that already. 

 


End file.
